


【新爱】第四次晚归

by hakuno



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuno/pseuds/hakuno
Summary: L’amour est un oiseau rebelle.爱情是一只自由的小鸟。
Relationships: Shinki(Naruto)/Garara(Naruto)
Kudos: 11





	【新爱】第四次晚归

半夜的时候我爱罗被吵醒了。他晕乎乎的花了一分钟才认清了现状，新希揽着他的腰，轻轻地咬着自己的后颈，敏感的皮肤似乎能勾勒出新希那整齐的门牙和尖尖的切齿。  
“醒了？”察觉到身边人的呼吸变化，新希的动作没有收敛，反而把手伸进了我爱罗的裤裆里，挑逗起那软软的物事。新希的手很灵活，仔细地照顾他柔弱的地方。我爱罗感觉血开始往下身方向涌去，沉睡的性器缓缓地抬起了头。  
“新希。”虽然醒了，但是脑袋还很浑浊，我爱罗扭头，和新希接了个黏糊糊的吻，“昨晚说好了，今晚不做。”  
新希没有回答，沉默地加深了和我爱罗的亲吻，我爱罗被他亲得晕乎乎的，宽松的睡衣没有遭到什么抵抗就被扒了下来。“答应父亲的是前晚，已经过了十二点了。我要做。”我爱罗被他吻得快要窒息了，他还是不太熟悉接吻时的换气方式。在月光下，新希看到我爱罗的眼角通红，眼里分明带着水汽，红色的头发也乱了，松散地耷拉在了额前。  
被吵醒的那一刻，我爱罗是有些生气的，特别是新希的下身还大咧咧地顶着他。自从新希回来之后，他就一直不懂节制，但是也没有发展到半夜吵醒他的地步。身体很快就被撩拨得起了反应，我爱罗叹了叹气，翻身用修长的双腿勾住了新希的腰，“做吧，小子。”  
在某些方面，新希对我爱罗是言听计从的。他拿起床头柜的润滑剂，沾上霜体的手指，霸道地伸进了我爱罗后面。突如其来的异物感让我爱罗呻吟出声，他喘息着抓住了新希的肩胛骨，偏生那手指像是活物那样在他体内灵活地蠕动着，如果不是被新希压着，恐怕就要失态地弹起来了。  
他想让新希慢一点，可是新希用吻堵住了他。养子捏住了他的下颌，嘴唇和舌头紧紧地逼了上去，两个人的气息又纠缠在了一起。  
新希感觉他的大脑和海绵体一样发涨，手指在我爱罗体内草草地又刮了几下，毫不费劲地就插了进去，大张大合地动了起来，炽热的物事毫不留情地摩擦着脆弱的粘膜。肠壁和后穴在颤抖，紧紧地吸住了他。体液在抽动中发出了让人脸红耳赤的声音。太窄太软了，新希按住我爱罗纤细的盆骨，感觉里面被顶成了自己的形状。  
我爱罗呜咽着，就算做了很多次，但每次新希进来的时候都让他产生被贯穿的危机感。新希俯下身，咬住了我爱罗柔软的耳垂，手指安抚起一直被冷落的胸前的樱珠。他一按下去，就听到男人嘶地叫出了气声。突如其来的刺激让我爱罗的背紧缩起来。  
“碰到之前的伤口了，你是故意的吗？”头顶上传来我爱罗不满的声音，新希对上我爱罗那双有些愠怒的眼睛，但是在新希看来，那更像是挑逗。夜色朦胧，但是对于久经沙场的新希来说，已经足够了。借着月光，新希认得这是他之前高潮的时候在我爱罗身上咬的伤口，现在已经结出了一层薄痂。新希伸出舌尖，轻轻地扫过结痂的边缘，像羽毛拂过一般痒得我爱罗笑了出声。他揉着新希的头发，小声地骂着。新希加快了下身的动作，把我爱罗的呻吟和嗔怪弄得支离破碎的。  
“差不多了，让我射吧。”我爱罗闭着眼睛，握着新希的手放在自己滚烫的下体上。  
“不行，这次要用后面射出来。”性事开始后，新希终于说出了第一句话。他的手在我爱罗的身体上逡巡着，下身卖力地顶撞着我爱罗的敏感点。  
我爱罗不满地攀上了新希的目光，两人耳鬓厮磨，颈项相交，最后两人一起登上了巅峰。新希喘息着，性器恋恋不舍地在我爱罗的体内缓缓抽动着。  
我爱罗捏了捏新希的腰，眼里雾蒙蒙的含着水气，“饶了我吧，一次就好。”  
“您这样说，我会忍不住的，父亲。”新希吻上了我爱罗的唇，交换了一个绵长的吻，甜蜜的味道充斥着他的口腔，他眯着眼，像只餍足的猫，“父亲，您偷吃了冰箱里的焦糖布丁吗？”  
“我没有。”我爱罗把额头贴上了新希的额头上，养子温顺地碰了碰他的鼻尖，“说起来，你今晚有点奇怪。”他今晚从鸣人家回来之后，新希就一直板着脸，虽然他的养子一向面无表情，但是他知道，新希在生气。可他还没有问清楚原因，就被养子拉上了床睡觉。  
“没什么。”新希闷闷地应了声，翻了个身，背对着他。  
这绝对不是没什么。我爱罗的手摩梭着养子背部起伏的肌肉，突然他福至心灵地问了一句，“喂，你该不会是气我在鸣人家喝酒吧。”  
他该不会是在月亮上安了眼睛吧，新希看着窗外皎洁的明月，暗暗地想着。  
我爱罗见他不回答，也懒得追问，只是轻轻问了句,“冰箱里还有焦糖布丁，要吃吗？”  
“我不是小孩子了，不要总是喂我吃点心。”新希转身把我爱罗圈进自己怀里，却把脸埋在了我爱罗的胸前，“第四次，这是你第四次超过十一点才回来。”  
“L'amour est un oiseau rebelle.”我爱罗亲了亲新希的眼皮，在新希的耳边喃喃道。  
新希没有说话，但是我爱罗从他的眼里读出了疑惑。男人笑了出声，双手捧着养子的脸，把插在瓶中的那枝婀娜的金色百合别在了新希的耳边，“你以后就会懂了。”  
——在我变心之前，我会一直爱你的。


End file.
